Nuevos Caminos
by Sarada02
Summary: Hay decisiones que se hacen a lo largo de nuestras vidas que pueden cambiarte para siempre. Él había decidido volver momentáneamente, ella había decidido acompañarlo. Ellos decidieron continuar el viaje. ¿En qué momento surgió todo? (Basado después de The Last: Naruto the Movie)
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, solo los tomé prestados para esta historia sin animo de lucro.**

 **Este capítulo contiene pequeños spoilers de _Naruto Gaiden_ , por ende también de _Konoha Hiden: El tiempo para una Celebración de Boda_ y _Sakura Hiden: Los Pensamientos de Amor, que cabalgan sobre una Brisa de Primavera._ Nada realmente importante, pero prefiero avisar de ello. **

* * *

_Te veré luego, gracias._

Era lo que le había dicho aquella vez, al frente de la gran puerta de Konoha, Sasuke a Sakura. Había pasado un poco más de dos años desde la última vez que la pelirosa vio al Uchiha en Konoha y desde aquella ocasión, las cosas habían cambiado mucho, en todo el sentido de la palabra, en la aldea donde se habían criado.

Naruto y Hinata se habían casado después de una gran celebración, la cual él no asistió, muy seguramente porque creyó que no era realmente muy importante su presencia en aquella ceremonia aunque sin duda alguna, cuando Naruto lo viera de nuevo, le pelearía por ello. Unas semanas después del evento, varias parejas habían formalizado su relación, aunque ya muchos se veían venir aquello.

Ino y Sai se paseaban por la aldea orgullosos con sus manos unidas, mientras que Shikamaru y Temari, cuando la Kunoichi de la arena estaba en Konoha, caminaba al lado del Nara con un ambiente claro de que algo pasaba, aunque ninguno de los dos lo había dicho era implícito en sus comportamientos su relación.

Mientras que ella seguía sola y esperando por él. Sakura soltaba de vez en cuando suspiros bajos cada vez que los miraba, mientras organizaba los papeles que debía que entregar al hospital sobre los progresos de su Clínica de Cuidados Mentales para Niños. Iban por buen camino pero sentía que se podía hacer más por ellos.

— Según los resultados, suponemos que en un par de meses podremos recibir a niños de las afueras de Konoha — Comentó la ninja médico, de a poco se había ido acostumbrando a la presencia de Sakura y por ello, su sonrojo ya no era tan evidente— Todo ha ido de maravilla gracias a usted, Sakura-Sama. —Completó la joven.

— Ha sido gracias al trabajo de todos. —La corrigió Sakura de forma amable y con una agradable sonrisa. Observó el pequeño reloj que tenía encima del escritorio, ya era hora del almuerzo. ¿Dónde carajos se había metido Ino?— Se puede retirar, Natsuki-San.

Sakura estiró su cuerpo fuertemente una vez estuvo afuera del hospital, había estado completamente ocupada toda la mañana y sentía los nudos del estrés molestarle en su cuello, aunque era algo insignificante para una ninja medica como ella, era inevitable que algunas veces apareciera a causa del esfuerzo de más. Se suponía, que luego de su trabajo iba a almorzar con su rival y mejor amiga de la infancia, Ino Yamanaka pero no había encontrado a la rubia por ningún lado.

— ¿Dónde carajos se ha metido Ino? —Se preguntó de nuevo en voz alta, mientras empezaba a caminar hacia el lugar acordado donde almorzaban siempre. Ya la rubia la alcanzaría cuando le diera hambre.

Aunque caminar sola siempre provocaba que su mente se disperse y empiece a pensar sobre su vida, más exactamente sobre su no-relación. Aquel pelinegro que no había visto hace un par de años ya, aquel que le prometió volver un día. ' _¿Cuándo será ese luego, Sasuke-Kun?'_ De a poco iba perdiendo las esperanzas. No, eso no se lo iba a permitir. Estaba segura que él volvería, algún día.

— ¡ESPERA, SAKURA-CHAN!

Una voz conocida la sacó de su ensoñación mientras veía como un rubio de ojos azules corría para alcanzarla. Detuvo sus pasos, esperando que su amigo llegara a donde ella.

— ¿Qué haces aquí, Naruto?

— Me acabo de encontrar con Ino, y me dijo que no podía acompañarte almorzar. —Naruto se sostenía su pecho con su mano derecha, intentando así recuperar el aire— Tendrá una cita con Sai.

— Entiendo…. —Sakura ladeó la cabeza, buscando a alguien— ¿No viene Hinata contigo?

— No, Kakashi la mandó a una misión —Una pequeña sombra de tristeza se reflejó en el rostro del rubio, antes de que su rostro apareciera una sonrisa de oreja a oreja— ¡Así que decidí acompañarte a almorzar, dattebayo!

— ¿Acompañarme o a que te gaste la comida?

— ¡Ey! No debes de pensar tan mal de mi, Sakura-Chan

Sakura quiso pelearle pero no fue capaz, hace mucho no había pasado algo de tiempo con Naruto como en los viejos tiempos. Principalmente, porque ahora Hinata tenía la mayor parte de atención del rubio y ella no quería entrometerse cuando se veían tan cómodamente juntos, disfrutando de sus primeros meses de casados. La segunda era, cuando Naruto no se encontraba con Hinata, solía estar en misiones, no solían ser peligrosas pero lo ocupaban por varios días.

— ¿Cómo te ha ido la vida de casado, Naruto? —Preguntó Sakura con una pequeña sonrisa, realmente se alegraba profundamente que su mejor amigo fuera feliz.

Inicialmente iría a un restaurante a comer pero conociendo al rubio, sus pasos se encaminaron inmediatamente hacia Ichiraku, sabiendo que Naruto iría por su anhelado y precioso ramen. A veces Sakura creía profundamente que Naruto amaba más el ramen que su sueño de ser Hokage.

— Todo va bien, Sakura-Chan. Soy un excelente esposo, dattebayo —Se dio un golpe en el pecho queriendo darle más credibilidad a sus palabras.— De veras, estoy intentando hacer las cosas bien.

— Estoy segura que Hinata esta muy feliz por ello —Sakura no mentía, todos en la aldea podía notar la sonrisa de boba enamorada (una más grande de lo normal) que tenía Hinata todos los días desde que se casó.

Una vez llegaron a Ichiraku Ramen ambos pidieron sus órdenes, aunque Naruto no lo necesitaba, Teuchi, dueño del lugar, sabía perfectamente lo que le gustaba a su cliente número uno y se lo sirvió, sin olvidar del _Naruto_ gratis, como ingrediente en su ramen.

Ambos comieron sin apuros, comentando una que otra cosa que había sucedido en la aldea. ' _¿Te has dado cuenta que Kiba esta saliendo mucho con esa chica Tamaki?'_ ' _Ino me ha comentado que Choji se la ha pasado yendo mucho al rayo a visitar a Karui' 'Creo que Shino está pensando convertirse en sensei en la academia'_ Era mucho de los temas de los que se hablaban, junto a la clínica que Sakura manejaba y las misiones que Kakashi-sensei les había colocado en el último tiempo.

— Sakura-Chan…. —Murmuró Naruto una vez terminó su quinto plato de ramen— ¿No sientes que hoy nos han visto mucho?

— ¿Eh?

— Me he sentido incómodo desde esta mañana —El rubio se acercó más a su amiga— Como si me estuvieran ocultando algo. Lo mismo me paso cuando iba contigo, pero a mayor medida.

Sakura intentó hacer un retroceso de todo lo que había hecho hasta ahora. Se había despertado temprano, salido a la hora que normalmente salía todas las mañanas hacia el hospital. Había trabajado fuertemente y peleado con Ino sobre qué color era el mejor para el recinto de niños más pequeños. Había leído todos los papeles de finanzas y por último, había decidido salir a comer con su amiga, que terminó siendo con Naruto.

— Pues no, todo en mi día ha sido normal… —Comentó ella luego de pensarlo detenidamente— A ti te admiran mucho, Naruto, toda la gente donde llegas te miran y comentan sobre ti y tus batallas ¿No crees que es por eso?

El rubio negó suavemente con la cabeza— No, es otra sensación la que siento —Murmuró y luego de unos segundos de un silencio pensativo se levantó.— Me encanto hablar contigo, Sakura-Chan pero tengo un par de cosas que hacer, dattebayo. ¡Nos vemos!

Y en menos de un parpadeo Naruto se había perdido de vista en medio de las calles, dejándola a ella con la curiosidad sobre sus palabras. Por más que le daba vueltas, había estado tan ocupada todo el día que no se había puesto analizar la actitud de todos y mucho menos, cuando salió del Hospital.

— Señorita, la cuenta.

— ¿Qué?

El idiota de Naruto se había salido con la suya y ahora tenía que pagar su parte también.

Una vez pagó todo lo que ella y Naruto habían consumido sus pasos fueron lentos a través de la aldea. El atardecer ya estaba dejando a un lado las motas rojas y amarillas para tornarse en un azul oscuro, en un indicio que el anochecer estaba cerca de llegar. Las luces de la aldea poco a poco se iban prendiendo y la sensación de añoranza se instaló en su cuerpo, como tantas veces le había sucedido en los últimos años. Varios niños corrían con sus padres mientras parejas felices paseaban y se detenían a ver a través de las ventanas de los locales, era un buen tiempo de primavera aunque ella no pudiese disfrutarlo con plenitud.

 _Te veré luego, gracias._

¿Cuándo sería ese luego? ¿Ella podría aguantar tanto tiempo? ¿Dos, cuatro, diez años? Se sentía emocionalmente exhausta aunque a la vez, muy en el fondo, sabía que por más que quisiera aquella sensación de esperanza nunca se iría de su cuerpo. No lo había podido odiar cuando tenía muchas razones para hacerlo, así mismo nunca dejaría de esperarlo por más que lo intentara.

No se dio cuenta cuando superó la parte más congestionada de la aldea para caminar por calles solitarias donde apenas y pasaban una que otra persona. Iba en dirección a su casa pero apenas allí se dio cuenta de lo que hablaba Naruto antes. Por donde caminara, fuera una o varias personas, la miraban con poco disimulo y susurraban a sus espaldas.

Se sentía incómoda porque sin duda se trataba de algo acerca de ella pero no quería saber las incoherencias que muchas veces los aldeanos decían. Una vez lo habían intentado, junto a Hinata, Ino y Tenten, y dieron con el resultado de que el hecho de que los aldeanos jueguen a _'Emparejemos a las Kunoichis con los ninjas'_ no era una conversación que ellas quisieran escuchar.

Después de unos minutos se dio por vencida. Estaba cansada, fastidiada y perdiendo la paciencia. Los murmullos no paraban y en vez de rebajarse parecían que iban en aumento. Contó hasta diez intentando tranquilizarse y reforzar su oído para lograr escuchar mejor lo que estaban susurrando. Si era una idiotez, ya ella se encargaría de detener cuantos chismes estuvieran rondando.

 _Parece que Uchiha Sasuke llegó al pueblo._

 _¿Qué? ¿Estás segura?_

 _Mi padre dijo que hoy al salir de la oficina del Hokage estaba allí._

 _Pero nadie sabía nada de él._

 _El hombre es raro ¿vale? Ojala venga con buenas intenciones._

 _¡Lo recuerdo! ¡Era tan atractivo!_

 _¿Crees que ellos lo saben?_

 _No tengo ni idea, pero no seré yo quien les pregunte._

El cuerpo de Sakura se paralizó por completo sin poder creer lo que había escuchado. ¿Sasuke en la ciudad? ¿Desde cuando? ¿Dónde? ¿Naruto lo sabía? ¿Por qué nadie le había dicho nada? Un escalofrío curso su espalda y sintió que no podía moverse por unos segundos e incluso minutos, sin saber realmente qué hacer y cuando su cuerpo le pudo responder se encontraba saltando de tejado en tejado hacia la torre del Hokage.

Su mente era un sinfín de preguntas mientras su corazón martillaba fuertemente en su pecho. No sabía si Naruto había dejado de ser tan lento y se había dignado a escuchar a los aldeanos y darse cuenta de los rumores, pero ella personalmente se iba a encargar de confirmarlos o negarlos. Se sentía nerviosa, había esperado mucho tiempo para ese momento y ahora que sentía como sus esperanzas estaban al tope, rezaba a todos los dioses para que no fuera aquello una terrible mentira.

Un fuerte golpe hizo estremecer la oficina del Hokage y el que alguna vez fue 'El ninja que copia' estaba seguro que iba a tener que mandar a colocar varias puertas nuevas. Ya que un chico de cabello rubio había dañado la última, ese mismo día.

— ¡Kakashi-Sensei ¿Sasuke volvió?!

El nombrado soltó un suspiro al ver a la kunoichi que tenía al frente ¿Por qué sus ex alumnos no podían ser personas normales al entrar a su oficina?

— Ummm sí, pensé que te darías cuenta antes que Naruto —Comentó con tranquilidad, cerrando sus ojos en una sonrisa de disculpa.— Pero ya no está aquí.

— ¿Cómo qué no está aquí? —Los hombros de Sakura decayeron por completo igual que su estado de ánimo, hasta podía jurar que sentía que iba a llorar en cualquier momento, si fuera ella la antigua Sakura.

— Sí —Kakashi se rasco su cien suavemente con su índice— Se fue justo antes de que Naruto derrumbara mi puerta —Al menos Sakura no le estaba haciendo una escena por no haberle avisado antes de la noticia, como lo había hecho el rubio.— Volverá mañana, tengo un par de cosas que hablar con él.

— ¿Mañana? ¿Volverá? ¿Estará en la aldea? —Preguntó Sakura con nerviosismo.

Su maestro simplemente se encogió de hombres.— Supongo. Ya sabes como es Sasuke, nadie sabe donde realmente está.

Algo en el corazón de Sakura no supo si alegrarse o decepcionarse. Si bien, ahora sabía que Sasuke si había estado en aldea y que al menos, estaría por los alrededores hasta mañana. Pero el sentimiento de tristeza que el embargaba era el hecho de que no fue capaz de verlo. Había tenido la leve esperanza de que al regresar, se iban a encontrar por casualidad en la calle, la saludaría y le diría que estaba de regreso. Quizás, la buscaría a ella y a Naruto para avisar de su llegada a Konoha. Pero no podía esperar mucho, al final y al cabo era Sasuke, y si no había querido ver a Naruto, mucho menos iba a querer verla a ella.

Soltó un suspiró cuando ya estaba llegando a su hogar, con la cabeza gacha y sintiendo frío aunque el clima estaba bastante cálido. La sensación de tristeza que sentía por dentro era casi igual como aquella vez que él se había ido y la había abandonado para irse con Orochimaru. Aunque este era un caso completamente diferente al entonces.

— Sasuke-Kun….

Murmuró para sí misma pero su voz se fue cortando cuando sintió una presencia atrás de ella. Su cabeza se irguió en acto reflejo y sus ojos se agrandaron. Su corazón se detuvo por unos nanosegundos mientras recordaba el cómo volver a respirar.

— Tadaima, Sakura. —Dijo la voz masculina detrás de ella.

Unos segundos pasaron mientras que su mente pudo procesar de quién era la voz, superar aquella primera impresión y poder responderle. Aunque su voz salió entrecortada.

— Okaeri, Sasuke-Kun.

* * *

 **Debo decir que estaba bastante insegura de escribir este proyecto pero dije ¡Qué diablos! Escribamos a ver que pasa y bueno, aquí yace el primer capítulo. Como ven, quiero adaptarme lo más que pueda a la historia y a los personajes mismos, para crear así un fanfic que no se salga de lo que ya han escrito pero completando la línea del tiempo que Kishimoto se ha dignado a no mostrarnos.**

 **Esta historia no será muy empalagosa, ya que Sasuke no es nada empalagoso (No me comprometo con Sakura). Pero, el caso, es quiero mostrar a mi perspectiva, del cómo fue que estos dos terminaron juntos así que no esperen 'te amo(s)' de repente, abrazos cariñosos y besos bajo la luz de la luna. ¡No! ¡Va ver sangre! Muajaja**

 **Pero no se preocupen, SI será SasuSaku y bastante.**

 **Terminando con esto ¿Se merece un review? Estoy iniciando así que cualquier 'Síguela' será felizmente recibido.**

 **¡Gracias a todos por leer! ¡De veras!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Naruto y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, solo los tomé prestados para esta historia sin animo de lucro.**

* * *

Sakura se despertó con un terrible dolor de cabeza aquella mañana y con la sensación que no había dormido lo suficiente. En toda la noche no había podido conciliar el sueño en lo más mínimo y quien conociera su situación, entendería el porqué perfectamente. Sasuke había vuelto a la aldea después de dos años. Estaba en Konoha. Lo había visto la noche anterior.

Se notaba, a pesar de la oscuridad de la noche que había crecido en los últimos dos años, tal vez unos tres o cuatro centímetros más de lo que ella recordaba. El poncho que traía puesto le cubría el brazo derecho y evitaba mostrar la falta del izquierdo, mientras que el trapo le cubría la cabeza.

— Viniste… — Pronunció la pelirosa en apenas un susurro, sintiendo como su corazón por poco y se detenía. Quería decirle tantas cosas y a la vez no le salía nada.

— Umph — No habían palabras por parte de él y su mirada no mostraba emoción alguna. Aquello no le sorprendía del todo a Sakura, al fin y al cabo, era Sasuke. El mismo Sasuke Uchiha que conoció. El Sasuke Uchiha que ahora había vuelto.

Intentó recobrar la compostura, pensar con claridad. ¿Por cuánto tiempo se iba a quedar? ¿Por qué había venido? ¿Por qué la había buscado y no había esperado por ella y Naruto en la oficina del Hokage? ¿Ya había visto a Naruto o era la primera en saludar, después de Kakashi-Sensei?

— Sasuke-Kun….

— Mañana, Sakura.

Así como había llegado se fue. La figura de Sasuke se evaporó del lugar dejando consigo sólo una nube de humo que de a poco se fue esparciendo, dejando a Sakura aún más confundida de lo que ya estaba y con miles de preguntas rondando su mente. Había intentando mantener la cabeza fría, no dejarse llevar por sus emociones pero claramente, no había podido, así mismo como tampoco pudo conciliar el sueño.

 _Te veré luego, gracias._

 _Mañana, Sakura._

Parecían dos frases insignificantes pero ella sabía que no era del todo así. Porque ese _luego_ ya se había convertido en un _mañana_. No más espera, sea lo que sea que fuera a pasar a partir de aquel día, había llegado. Y extrañamente, se sentía completamente preparada para ello.

— ¡SAKURA-CHAN! ¡SAKURA-CHAN!

El grito de Naruto desde la puerta se escuchó por toda la casa y casi que podía asegurar que por todo el barrio. Parecía impaciente -Aún más de lo que normalmente era- mientras casi martillaba el puerta, tocando sin parar. _'¡ES URGENTE DATTEBAYO!'_ Alcanzó a captar y ahí Sakura se preocupó.

¿Había pasado algo con Sasuke? Se preguntó internamente antes que con un salto, ya le estaba abriendo la puerta a su rubio amigo.

— Habla de una vez, Naruto.

Exigió, pero Naruto paso de ella, entrando automáticamente a la casa sin pedir permiso como si fuera la suya y corriendo hacia un lugar en especial. Sakura se quedó por unos segundos en silencio hasta que todo cobró sentido en su mente.

— ¿VINISTE A MI CASA SOLO PARA QUE TE PRESTARA EL BAÑO?

— ¡Tenía muchas ganas, dattebayo! — Replicó el rubio una vez había hecho su urgente necesidad.

— Al menos dime que te lavaste las manos, Naruto.

El Uzumaki la ignoró por completo dirigiéndose a la sala y sentándose en uno de los sillones. Soltó un profundo bostezo y se sobo su ojo izquierdo con pereza. Estaba tan acostumbrado a venir a la casa de Sakura de vez en cuando que sentía como si fuera la suya. O la casa de su hermana, llegado al caso.

— No se si lo sabes, Sakura-Chan — La voz de Naruto se torno seria de un momento a otro— Pero… Sasuke volvió a la aldea.

Naruto había estado esperando un grito por parte de Sakura, un gesto de sorpresa, de preocupación, de enojo ¡Algo! Pero su rostro era todo lo contrario a lo que él había estado imaginando cuando le diera la sorpresa.

— Ya lo sé… Lo vi anoche.

— ¿LO VISTE? ¿Y PORQUE YO NO PUDE VER A ESE IDIOTA? — Ahora era él el sorprendido.— ¡Cuando llegué con Kakashi me dijo que se había ido.!

— No lo vi en la oficina del Hokage — Respondió Sakura tomándose el cuello e intentando ocultar el ligero rubor en sus mejillas— Me lo encontré camino a casa.

— No le perdonaré que no me haya saludado.

— De seguro tuvo que estar ocupado, Naruto.

— No lo defiendas, Sakura-Chan — Naruto se mostraba falsamente enojado— El hecho de que el teme sólo quiso saludarte a ti, no quiere decir que no me enojaré con él.

A este punto, el rostro de la Haruno hacía juego bastante bien con su cabello. Naruto siempre hablaba más de la cuenta aunque esta vez no lo podía culpar. ¿Cómo lo haría si la felicidad que le embargaba por dentro era mayor a las ganas de pelear con cierto rubio? Todavía no entendía el porqué Sasuke había decidido saludarla a ella -Solo a ella- antes de partir a donde fuera que se hubiera quedado la noche anterior.

— Creo que debemos ir donde Kakashi-Sensei, Naruto.

— ¿Ah? —Preguntó el rubio desconcertado.— ¿Paso algo?

— No, sólo que… —¿Cómo le explicaría a Naruto, que por alguna razón sentía que las palabras de Sasuke era un indicio para verlos en la torre del Hokage?

— Seguro Kakashi-Sensei sigue enojado conmigo por lo de su puerta…

— Sí, pero…

— Además, ¡Tengo hambre dattebayo!

Una vena le empezaba aparecer a Sakura en la frente.

— Y Hinata aún no llega…

— ¡¿Te puedes callar?! Sasuke seguro estará con Kakashi hoy.

No hay que decir que aquello fue suficiente para que Naruto accediera a ir a la oficina de su ex sensei, pidiéndole a Sakura que no fuera tan lenta y que él ya lo había supuesto desde un principio. Sí, porque todo lo tenía muy fríamente calculado y sólo se había distraído por su necesidad de ir al baño. Sakura realmente no le importaba no contradecirlo, después de todo hoy verían, de nuevo, a Sasuke.

— ¡Ey! ¡Kakashi-Sensei! —Saludo Naruto cuando entró a la oficina del Hokage, alzando su brazo derecho en forma de saludo.

— Naruto, Sakura —Respondió el nombrado viendo a cada uno— ¿Qué hacen acá? No recuerdo haberlos llamado.

— Vera, Sensei…

Sakura no pudo terminar su frase cuando una nube de humo apareció detrás suyo. Ambos Shinobis giraron encontrándose al hombre de sus últimas conversaciones. Ahí, al frente, con una ropa que parecía vagabundo y tan frío como siempre.

— ¡Tú! ¡Idiota! —Exclamó Naruto con evidente enojo— ¡¿Qué te costaba esperar para un jodido saludo, Sasuke?

El mencionado que hasta el momento sólo observaba a Kakashi giró su rostro para observar al rubio, formando una sonrisa socarrona en su rostro.

— Tenía mejores cosas que hacer.

Sakura se mordió ligeramente el labio inferior sin mencionar palabra alguna. Sasuke no los había saludado, ni siquiera la había observado pero el hecho de que _sus mejores cosas que hacer_ la noche anteriorhabía sido encontrarse con ella hacía que su corazón latiera más rápido de lo normal.

— ¡¿Cómo no venir a mi matrimonio, Teme?! —Replicó Naruto iracundo.— ¡A veces no sé porque sigo siendo tu amigo!

El pelinegro no mencionó nada respecto a eso y el silencio se hizo presente. Kakashi miraba a sus ex pupilos con una gota de resignación en la cabeza y orgullo. Habían pasado un par de años desde que los vio por última vez juntos. Varios años desde la primera vez que estuvieron como equipo. Ya no eran más los niños de doce años que un día conoció, pero había cosas que nunca cambiaría. Se estaba sintiendo viejo.

— Bien —Murmuró el mayor— ¿Tenías algo que decirnos, Sasuke?

— Hay problemas en el País de los Osos —Contestó esté directamente, sin emociones en la voz.— Una organización criminal se está formando cerca de Hoshigakure y su chakra aumenta en considerables proporciones.

— La estrella no es una aldea que se pueda considerar peligrosa —Comentó Sakura sin entender realmente el porqué la urgencia y por primera vez Sasuke la observó, aunque su mirada no había cambiado en nada.

— No. Pero están utilizando un meteorito para incrementar su poder y manejar el chakra de diferentes formas.

—¡Imposible! Yo destruí la estrella cuando estuve en Hoshigakure junto al equipo Gai —Intervino Naruto molesto, recordando a su viejo amigo Sumaru.— Esos sujetos manejan el chakra de manera asombrosa.

— ¿Qué propones, Sasuke? —Preguntó el peli plateado. Si algo realmente serio estaba pasando en Hoshi era mejor no ignorarlo, por más que no fuera una de las grandes aldeas ninjas.

— Espía encubierto. —Respondió este— Podría haberme integrado ya, si la información llega a ser la correcta, pero mi historial criminal daría de qué hablar.

Si a Konoha o alguna de las aldeas aliadas se le informaba que Sasuke había vuelto a pertenecer a una organización criminal parecida a Akatsuki era condenarlo a la muerte, seguramente. Sin embargo, si entraba como un espía su responsabilidad era pasar información valiosa y llegado el caso, desintegrar a dicha organización, sin que tuviese consecuencias negativas por ello. Entendiendo así el porqué había llegado a Konoha. Era un caso completamente aparte del querer volver a la aldea y quedarse en ella.

Kakashi se quedo en silencio por unos segundos meditando las posibilidades y sorprendiendose con el hecho de que ninguno de sus ex pupilos había mencionado palabra alguna hasta el momento. Aunque por el rostro de Naruto, se notaba claramente que iba a pedir -exigir- que lo incluyeran en la misión de alguna forma.

— Está bien, Sasuke, te concederé la petición pero… —Hizo un breve silencio— Un ninja médico tendrá que ir contigo. Si esos sujetos han conseguido algún pedazo del meteorito que había antes en Hoshigakure, habrá más de un ninja agonizando cerca de la muerte. Sin contar, claro está, que su habilidad en el manejo del chakra es superior.

Sasuke iba a refutar, llevar a alguien consigo sólo haría más lenta y peligrosa la misión, sin contar que no estaba para cuidar a alguien más que no fuera él, si todo se tornaba peor. Pero la voz de Naruto llego primero a sus oídos.

— ¿Y yo que hago, Kakashi-Sensei? —Preguntó el rubio fastidiado.

— Naruto, nadie niega tus habilidades pero como un espía serías pésimo. —Los tres presentes asintieron mientras que el rubio bajaba la cabeza con resignación— Además de tus nulos conocimientos en técnicas médicas.

Kakashi giró su rostro para ver a la única integrante femenina que había conformado el equipo 7. Se encontraba especialmente callada, mientras que sus ojos observaban el suelo de su oficina, metida en sus propios pensamientos.

—Sakura, seguramente conoces a todo el personal médico ¿Sabes de alguien que tenga las habilidades necesarias para esta misión? —Preguntó el hombre a lo que la mencionada lo observó. Se podía alcanzar a ver debajo de su máscara una pequeña y traviesa sonrisa, que casi y pasaba desapercibida ante sus ojos.

Sí, lo había entendido todo. Kakashi le estaba dando la oportunidad que no había tenido en todos esos años, aunque claro, nuevamente, el problema no era su ex Sensei. El problema como siempre era él. ¿La aceptaría?

— Puedo cumplir con los requisitos de la misión perfectamente, Kakashi-Sensei. —Dijo con determinación la Haruno.

— ¿Qué hay de tu Clínica de Atención de la Salud Mental de los Niños? —Preguntó el ahora Hokage— Deberías buscar un nombre más corto, Sakura.

La nombrada sonrió ligeramente por ello antes de encogerse de hombros.— Ino y Natsuki-San podrán tomar el liderazgo de mi clínica mientras yo no estoy presente, son personas calificadas para el cargo en mi ausencia.

Kakashi asintió ligeramente antes de voltearse al único Uchiha sobreviviente— ¿Qué te parece, Sasuke? ¿Tendrás algún inconveniente con ello?

El pelinegro observó por unos instantes a la Haruno y ella sintió como si la estuviera escaneando de pies a cabeza. Apretó los puños en un intento de controlar sus nervios, sin voltear su rostro en ningún momento para que sus ojos no hicieran contactos con los de él. ¿Sería ella suficiente para Sasuke? ¿Ya estaba a su nivel?

— No. Entre más rápido nos vayamos, mejor. —Contestó este.

* * *

 **Muchas gracias a todos los que le han dado una oportunidad a este fic, intentaré que sea bueno y lo más cannon posible. ¿Les ha gustado? Apenas empieza la aventura.**

 **¿Merece un review?**


End file.
